Just for you
by Angel of Sorrow94
Summary: Nachdem Grell im Anwesen der Phantomhives wohnt, versucht dieser nun verzweifelt Sebastian seine Liebe yu gestehen!  yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"Sebaaas-chaan!"

Kurz zuckte er zusammen als er die schrille stimme vernahm die seinen Namen rief.

"Sebaaas-chaan, Sebas..."

"Was?" Fuhr er herum und blickte in ein paar funkelnde grüne Augen, die bewundernd zu ihm aufschauten. Als er jedoch keine Antwort von seinem gegenüber bekam fragte er erneut.

"Grell was zur Hölle willst du? Ich habe noch jede Menge Dinge zu erledigen."

"Was denn für Dinge?" fragte der Shinigami neugierig.

Sebastian schüttelte nur den kopf, massierte sich mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger seine rechte Schläfe, versuchte sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

_/Ich darf jetzt nicht die Fassung verlieren, bocchan würde das nicht für gut heißen!/_

Doch trotz das Sebastian eine so gute Körperbeherrschung hatte viel es ihm wirklich schwer bei dem nervösen etwas, das vor ihm stand nicht all seine Prinzipien zu vergessen.

Er konnte wirklich nicht verstehen warum sein Herr den Shinigami bei sich aufgenommen hatte.

Grell der noch immer auf eine Antwort seines Schwarms wartete, hatte jedoch genug und begann Sebastian nun aufgeregt an seinem Jackett zu zupfen.

Als dieser das bemerkte funkelte er Grell böse an und dieser schreckte zurück.

"S-sebas..chan was hast du denn?"

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt dass ich jetzt keine Zeit habe. Weder für dich noch für sonst jemanden."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Dämon um und ging mit schnellen Schritten den Flur entlang bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Nun war es doch passiert er hatte sich nicht mehr beherrschen können und so gegen den befehl seines Herrn verstoßen. Manchmal hasste er es ein Butler zu sein.

Grell wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Er wusste dass Sebastian ihn nicht besonders mochte aber diesen Blick hatte er noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen. Dieser Blick hatte ihm Angst gemacht und doch war es ein Blick der dem Shinigami unheimlich gefiel.

_/Vielleicht ist er nur ein bisschen gestresst, und vielleicht bin ich derjenige der etwas dagegen unternehmen sollte./_

Mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht machte er sich auf den weg in sein Zimmer, welches er freundlicherweise von dieser Göre bekommen hatte. Er war gezwungen Ciel um Obdach zu fragen, da er mal wieder gegen einige Todesgott-Vorschriften verstoßen hatte und von William auf unbestimmte Zeit suspendiert wurde. Und nur weil Ciel seine Erinnerung verloren hatte, hatte er Grell nach langem hin und her letztendlich doch in seinem Anwesen aufgenommen. Sehr zum Leidwesen Sebastians. Aber er konnte sich wirklich nicht beklagen, es gefiel im richtig gut in diesem großen Anwesen, und außerdem konnte er seinem Sebas-chan so den ganzen tag nah sein. Was Grell jedoch am meisten Freude bereitete war, dass Sebastian nichts dagegen tun konnte, da er sonst gegen die Anordnungen des Zwergs verstoßen würde. Da ihm befohlen wurde er sollte sich darum kümmern das Grell sich hier wohlfühlen sollte. Tja es ist doch nicht immer so leicht ein Butler zu sein.

In seinem Reich angekommen schmiss er sich erst mal auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er braucht Zeit zum nachdenken er musste sich überlegen was er für Sebastian tun konnte damit dieser sich besser fühlte und vielleicht anfing ihn ein bisschen zu mögen.

Grell tat sich jedoch schwer damit sich eine Überraschung für seinen Dämon auszudenken. Wusste er doch nur zu gut das er als Butler nicht viel taugte und so auch seine Fähigkeiten was kochen und andere Dinge anging mehr als unzulänglich waren.

Sebastian, hielt sich derweil in der Küche auf um das heutige Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Er wusste wirklich nicht was in letzter Zeit mit ihm los war, wieso fiel es ihm in letzter Zeit nur so schwer sich zu beherrschen? Sonst hatte er doch auch keine Probleme damit. _/Dieser Shinigami raubt mir noch den letzten nerv!/ _Er konnte nichts gegen seine Gedanken tun, denn ihm war aufgefallen, dass es ihm besonders in Anwesenheit des rothaarigen Todesgottes schwer fiel sich zusammenzureißen. Woran das lag konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären, doch er war sich sicher dass etwas dagegen unternehmen musste. Doch zuerst musste er sich um das Mittagessen kümmern.

Als Grell auf die Uhr schaute stellte er fest das er nun schon mehr als eine Stunde hier herum lag und nichts tat. Er setze sich auf und beschloss Sebastian etwas nun doch etwas zu kochen. Obwohl er sich eigentlich sicher war das dieser nicht mit selbstgekochtem zu beeindrucken wäre, schließlich war er selbst ein ausgezeichnet guter Koch, doch im Moment fiel Grell beim besten Willen nichts Besseres ein. Er ging hinunter in die Eingangshalle und zog sich seinen Mantel an. In der Küche konnte er Sebastian deutlich hören, wie dieser schon das essen für heute Mittag vorbereitete. Noch ein guter Nebeneffekt, er wurde von Sebastian bekocht und zwar Tag ein Tag aus und er genoss es wirklich, auch wen er wusste das Sebastian nicht für ihn sondern für diesen Bengel kochte. Er fand es war wirklich Zeit sich dafür zu revanchieren, noch immer von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt griff er nach einem Korb der neben ihm stand und merkte dabei wie seine Hand gegen etwas stieß. Dieses etwas brauchte auch nicht lange bis es laut klirrend zu Boden fiel. Grell drehte sich vorsichtig um und sah auf den Boden, doch nur um dort eine Vase zu erblicken, die nun in tausende Scherben zersprungen war. Sofort kniete er sich hin und begann die Scherben einzusammeln.

"Was ist passiert?"

Er drehte sich um und erblickte Sebastian hinter sich.

"E-es es tut mir leid Sebas-chan ich wollte die Vase nicht zerbrechen."

Der Butler schaute sich die Scherben an die überall auf dem Boden verstreut waren und schloss kurz die Augen, versuchte sich zu entspannen. _/War das denn noch nicht genug für heute?/ _Dachte er sich genervt, doch letztendlich half es ja alles nichts und so kniete er sich neben grell und fing an die Scherben einzusammeln.

"Es ist in Ordnung ich erledige das schnell. Mach du am besten irgendetwas anderes, bei dem du mir nicht im Weg bist." sagte er, dabei versuchte er seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

"Nein Sebas-chan ich mache das schon, du hast doch schon so viel zu tun." beschwerte sich Grell und zuckte zusammen als er kurz einen schmerz verspürte. Als er sich seine Hand ansah, konnte er erkennen dass aus einerkleinen Wunde das Blut lief. Auch das noch jetzt hatte er sich auch noch geschnitten. _/Ich bin wirklich niemandem eine Hilfe./ _dachte er geknickt_._

"Zeig mal her.." Als Sebastian Grells Hand in seine nahm um sich die Wunde anzusehen, konnte Grell ein deutliches Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend verspüren. Doch was er nicht wusste war das dieses Gefühl sich nur noch verstärken würde.

"Da-das ist nichts, es ist..."

"Doch, wir sollten die Wunde auswaschen, bevor sie sich entzündet. Mit so etwas ist nicht zu spaßen." Wurde er von Sebastian unterbrochen.

"Dann lass uns schnell in die Küche gehen." Grell wollte schon aufstehen als er merkte wie Sebastian noch immer seine Hand festhielt.

"Nein das dauert zu lange wir sollten sie gleich hier säubern."

Grell war ihm unheimlich dankbar das Sebastian sich so sehr um ihn sorgte und er hatte Hoffnung das dieser doch irgendwann etwas für ihn empfinden würde.

"Aber wie willst du..." Der Shinigami, der seinen Kopf noch immer in Richtung Küche gewandt hatte, verstummte augenblicklich als er etwas Nasses an seinem Finger spürte.

Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah wie Sebastian das Blut an seinem Finger aufleckte. Dann nahm dieser den Finger komplett in den mund und begann daran zu saugen.

Grell glaubte jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden und dieses Gefühl das er im Moment spürte war unbeschreiblich, das was in diesem Moment passierte hätte er sich nie erträumt. Er glaubte zu Träumen, und wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das nur ein aber er konnte nicht glauben mit wie viel Gefühl Sebastian sich um seine Wunde kümmerte. Und je länger er dem Dämon bei seiner ''Tätigkeit'' in die Augen schaute umso mehr merkte er dass ihm die Röte ins Gesicht kroch.

Als Sebastian von seinem Finger abließ schaute er dem Shinigami direkt in die Augen.

"Geht es dir schon besser?" fragte Sebastian und schenke Grell ein kleines lächeln. Nun war es endgültig um Grell geschehen er war nicht mehr in der Lage auch nur ein vernünftiges Wort herauszubringen. In der Zwischenzeit war Grell so rot geworden das selbst Sebastian nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte wo Grells Haare aufhörten und sein Gesicht anfing. Und auch er begann sich zu fragen was eigentlich mit ihm los war. Er konnte sich sein eigenes Verhalten wirklich nicht erklären. Er wusste nur das es irgendetwas mit dem Mann zu tun hatte der gerade mit einem knallroten Gesicht vor ihm saß.

"Grell was zum Teufel ist hier los?" Grell fuhr herum nur um Ciel zu erblicken, welcher mit finsterer Miene vor ihm stand.

"I-ich..."

"Verzeiht mir bocchan, es war meine Schuld. Ich werde dieses Chaos natürlich sofort beseitigen und eine neue Vase besorgen." mit diesen Worten verbeugte sich der Butler kurz vor seinem Herrn, bevor Ciel sich wieder umdrehte um sich wieder in sein Zimmer zu begeben.

Als er nicht mehr zu sehen war rappelte Grell sich auf, klopfte sich kurz seinen Mantel aus und schaute verlegen zu Boden.

"Wieso hast du ihn angelogen? Nur wegen mir?" Durch diese frage erhoffte sich Grell die Antwort auf die er so lange warten musste. Hoffnungsvoll blickte er dem Dämon in die Augen, doch seine Hoffnung wurde jäh zunichte gemacht als dieser ihm Antwortete.

"Nein."

"NEIN?" Grell konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte.

"Was heißt hier nein warum hast du dann gelogen?"

"Ich wollte hier jetzt keinen großen Aufstand veranstalten und schnell wieder an meine Arbeit." sagte er mit kalter monotoner stimme und plötzlich war nichts mehr von der Freundlichkeit übrig die Grell noch kurze Zeit vorher verspürt hatte.

Wütend schnappte er sich den Korb öffnete die Tür und bevor er ging schaubte er noch einmal verächtlich, ehe die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zugeschmissen wurde.

Sebastian welcher nun alleine in der Eingangshalle stand konnte sich ein leises kichern nicht verkneifen. Natürlich hatte er gelogen. Er wollte einfach nicht as Ciel den Shinigami rausschmiss. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund mochte er es einfach wenn sich er Shinigami so aufregte er hatte sogar richtig gefallen daran gefunden. Noch immer lächelnd fing er an die Scherben aufzuheben ehe er sich wieder in die Küche begab um seine Arbeit fortzusetzen. Und er musste feststellen dass sich seine Laune nun erheblich gebessert hatte.

Grell der während dessen auf dem Weg in die Stadt war um seine Einkäufe zu erledigen, war immer noch wütend, jedoch verflog diese Wut schnell wieder als er sich ausmalte was am heutigen Abend alles passieren konnte. Noch nie hatte er sich für jemanden so ins Zeug gelegt, noch nie wollte er jemanden so sehr wie er Sebastian wollte und noch nie war er so furchtbar aufgeregt gewesen.

Gedankenverloren ging er durch die Stadt und suchte nach etwas geeignetem was er heute Abend für Sebastian kochen konnte. Dies erwies sich jedoch schwieriger als gedacht, da er sich noch keinerlei Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte was er seinem Butler heute Abend servieren sollte.

Nach ziellosem hin und her laufen durch die Stadt entschied er sich letztendlich für etwas, dass sogar er hinbekommen sollte. Er entschied sich einfach für Sushi und als Nachspeise einen Obstsalat. Die Kombination klang zwar seltsam aber zumindest musste er so nicht direkt kochen und wenn man es richtig zubereitete schmeckte es sogar. Schnell besorgte er alles nötige, und dazu noch einige andere Kleinigkeiten es sollte ja schließlich perfekt sein.

Nach zweieinhalb Stunden kam er wieder am Anwesen der Phantomhive an und als er die große Halle betrat musste er feststellen das weder Ciel noch Sebastian zuhause waren.

_/Das l__äuft ja alles perfekt/_

Auf dem Weg nach Hause hatte er sich nämlich schon Gedanken gemacht was er mit den beiden machen sollte damit er mit ruhe seinen perfekten Abend vorbereiten konnte. Doch diese Sorgen hatten sich innerhalb von Sekunden in Luft aufgelöst.

Schnell entledigte er sich seinem Mantel und begab sich in die Küche. Dor angekommen band er sich schnell die Haare zusammen, krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch und zog sich eine Schürze an, schließlich wollte er nachher nicht aussehen als hätte er eine Essensschlacht hinter sich. Da er sich nicht sonderlich oft in diesem Raum aufhielt dauerte es seine Zeit bis er sich dort zurechtgefunden hatte, und alle Utensilien beisammen hatte die er benötigte.

Nach, für ihn, stundenlanger arbeit war er fertig. Sichtlich zufrieden mit seinem Werk nickte er und stellte das fertige Essen in einen Schrank und deckte es mit einem Handtuch ab, hoffte das Sebastian es nicht schon vorher entdecken würde. Er entledigte sich der schürze und löste das Band aus seinem Haar.

Er ging in einen Raum von dem er wusste das dieser keinen besonderen nutzen hatte. Dort begann er schon einmal den Tisch zu decken und alles wichtige vorzubereiten. Als er auch damit fertig war schloss er die Tür ab und nahm den Schlüssel mit sich.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er damit auf Sebastian zu warten, der nun schon den ganzen Tag mit Ciel weg war. Langsam wurde er ungeduldig und versuchte sich abzulenken, doch schaffte er es nicht Sebastian auch nur für einen einzigen Moment aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Leise seufzte er und lies sich auf seinem Bett nieder. Er war de ganzen Tag so aufgeregt gewesen das er gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte was er machen würde wenn sein plan nicht aufgehen würde, wenn Sebastian seine Geste nicht anerkennen würde. Was würde er dann tun? Könnte er es dann noch ertragen den Dämon jeden Tag weiterhin zu sehen? Könnte er so tun als wäre nichts gewesen?

Langsam fing er an zu glauben dass die ganze Sache doch keine so gute Idee war, doch bevor er auch nur weiterdenken konnte schüttelte er schnell seinen Kopf, verscheuchte so die schlimmen Gedanken, die ihm solche angst machten.

Als er hörte wie unten eine Tür ins schloss fiel setzt er sich schnell auf, richtete noch einmal seine Frisur und öffnete vorsichtig seine Tür. Doch nur um Ciel zu erblicken der mit schläfrigen Blick an ihm vorbei ging, dicht gefolgt von Sebastian.

_/Das l__äuft ja besser als geplant/ _Nun musste er sich noch nicht einmal Gedanken darüber machen was er mit Ciel anstellen konnte damit er und Sebastian ihre Ruhe hatten.

Schnell schloss er seine Tür wieder und zog sich schnell um, schminkte sich noch etwas- schließlich wollte er Sebastian ja gefallen- und öffnete dann seine Tür erneut als er erneut Schritte vernahm.

"Sebas-chan? Hast du kurz Zeit?" fragte er und der Butler der schon an Grells Tür vorbeigegangen war, drehte sich um und staunte nicht schlecht.

Da stand Grell, mit aufwendig frisierten Haaren und noch mehr geschminkt als sonst. An seiner Kleidung hatte sich nicht viel verändert, nur das er diesmal mehr aussah wie ein Butler.

"Wofür soll ich denn Zeit haben?" fragte dieser und ahnte nichts Gutes.

"Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." grinste ihn sein gegenüber an, und mit diesen Worten wurde er am Arm gepackt und mit gezogen. Wozu sollte er sich wehren, er würde die 'Überraschung' einfach auf sich zukommen lassen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Was ist denn jetzt die ''tolle'' Überraschung?" fragte der Dämon, der nun langsam aber sicher genug von diesem ganzen Theater hatte.

"Oh Sebas-chan ich wusste ja gar nicht das du so ungeduldig bist." grinste ihn der Shinigami an.

Sebastian merkte, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde sich zu beschweren, da Grell sowieso nur das verstand, was er hören wollte und so ließ er sich mit ihm mitziehen.

Als sie vor der Tür angekommen waren, ließ Grell von Sebastian ab, jedoch nur kurz, um ein kleines schwarzes Tuch aus seiner Hosentasche zu ziehen.

"Was hast du denn damit vor?" Sebastian hatte große Mühe damit nicht allzu angespannt zu klingen. Ihm gefiel nicht was Grell da mit ihm vorhatte und das er von allem nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte was ihm bevorstand, machte die Sache nicht besser.

"Vertraust du mir?" hörte er den Shinigami in sein Ohr flüstern, dabei lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter, ob der Tatsache das der Abstand zwischen ihnen verschwindend gering geworden war und er Grells Atem spüren konnte.

"N-nein." Stotterte Sebastian. Irgendwie wollte es ihm nicht so recht gelingen seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Normalerweise war er der starke, er war der, der durch nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen war, und jetzt kommt irgend so ein dahergelaufener Shinigami und bringt alles durcheinander. Verwirrte ihn und ließ ihn vergessen wer er eigentlich war.

"Na gut, ich vertraue dir." Seine Stimme wurde zum Ende des Satzes immer leiser, bis sie nur noch ein Flüstern war.

Er konnte sich wirklich nicht erklären woher Grell auf einmal all sein Selbstbewusstsein hernahm, heute Mittag noch ,war er so schüchtern und auf eine Art und Weise zurückhaltend, aber jetzt war nichts mehr davon übriggeblieben. Er hasste es nicht Herr der Lage zu sein_. /Was soll ich mich auch wehren? Wenn ich nicht mehr will kann ich immer noch gehen./ _Mit diesem Entschluss ließ Sebastian Grell machen und ließ ihm seinen Spaß, zumindest für heute Abend.

Er schloss die Augen und spürte wie Grell langsam das stück Stoff über seine Augen legte und beide Enden vorsichtig an seinem Hinterkopf verknotete. Zu seiner Überraschung war er sehr zärtlich, er konnte merken das Grell sehr darauf bedacht war Sebastian alles so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, jedoch konnte Grell das zittern seiner Finger nicht verhindern.

Diese Tatsache blieb natürlich auch Sebastian nicht verborgen, er wusste selbst noch nicht so genau was er da tat, aber mittlerweile konnte er sich auch schon fast denken was all diese Theater hier sollte. Und da er nun wusste das Grell auch nicht selbstbewusster war als sonst auch, wurde er innerlich wieder ruhiger.

_/Du willst mich also __Überraschen, na dann lass mal sehen./ _Sebastian konnte ein grinsen nicht verbergen, hoffte aber das Grell es nicht sah.

Grell selbst konnte auch nicht fassen warum er das hier tat. Bald würde es endlich so weit sein, bald würde Sebastian erkennen was er ihm wirklich bedeutete. So hoffte Grell zumindest, jedoch war er zu aufgeregt, und zu sehr damit beschäftigt diese zu überspielen, als das er sich darüber hätte Gedanken machen können.

Als die Augenbinde fest genug saß damit Sebastian nichts mehr sehen konnte, stieß Grell vorsichtig gegen die alte Holztür, welche sich dann auch mit einem leisen quietschen öffnete. Sofort kam ihnen die warme Luft des Raumes entgegen. Als die Tür sich vollständig geöffnet hatte, legte Grell seine noch immer zitternden Hände auf Sebastians Schultern, um ihm so den Weg zu leiten.

Sebastian der ja nun völlig blind war, spürte die Wärme des Raumes, den Teppich unter seinen Füßen und konnte das leise knistern des Feuers ihm Kamin hören.

Grell führte Sebastian noch etwas weiter bis sie in der Mitte des Raumes angekommen waren. Er ließ von ihm ab, ging zum Tisch um die Kerzen anzuzünden, die in der Mitte des Tisches standen.

"Und? Was ist nun?" fragte Sebastian ihn einem sarkastischen Ton, wobei sein grinsen nur noch breiter wurde.

"Jetzt stress mich doch nicht so!" Grell konnte es nicht fassen, er wusste das Sebastian das nur tat um ihn aus der Ruhe zu bringen, die er ja sowieso nicht besaß, und er ließ sich auch noch darauf ein.

"Ich dacht du wolltest mich Überraschen. Und da bist du so schlecht vorbereitet?" Sein grinsen verwandelte sich nun schon mehr in ein leises Kichern.

"Ich bin sogar sehr gut vorbereitet und das wirst du schon noch sehen." stellte Grell fest und versuchte dabei etwas selbstsicherer zu klingen. Als er mit allem zufrieden war ging er ein paar schritte zurück um sein Werk zu betrachten, und er musste zugeben das es gar nicht so schlecht aussah.

Das Feuer knisterte ihm Kamin, die Kerzen auf dem Tisch brannten, verbreiteten eine romantische Stimmung und warfen ein schönes Licht auf die rote Tischdecke.

Das Essen stand in der Küche und war bereit serviert zu werden und nun war der Moment gekommen.

Vorsichtig ging Grell wieder zu Sebastian, als dieser merkte das Grell näher kam, konnte er sich einen weiteren Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

"Bist du sicher das du auch nichts vergessen...ha.." weiter kam Sebastian nicht, denn genau in diesem Moment wurde ihm die Augenbinde entfernt. Er schaute direkt auf den gedeckten Tisch und war in der Tat sprachlos.

"Und gefällt's dir?" fragte Grell, und hüpfte dabei von einem Bein aufs andere, zu aufgeregt war er um auch nur noch eine Minute still zu halten. Und in diesem Moment war Grells Verhalten wieder genauso wie es Sebastians Meinung nach sein sollte.

"Nicht schlecht Grell, ich hätte nie geda..." Bevor er jedoch seinen Satz beenden konnte wurde er von Grell unterbrochen, der ihm schreiend um den Hals fiel.

"Oh Sebastian ich wusste es würde dir gefallen!"

"Grell, lass, los." Beschwerte sich Sebastian dessen Stimme aufgrund akuten Luftmangels, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war.

"Tut mir leid Sebastian." Als Grell bewusst geworden war wie er sich soeben benommen hatte, stieg ihm schlagartig die röte ins Gesicht und er wandte seinen Kopf in Richtung Boden.

Sebastian musste zugeben das ihn dieser Anblick amüsierte und sogar recht niedlich aussah, könnte es vielleicht sein das...

_/Nein nie im Leben./ _Er konnte die Stimme in seinem Kopf hören die gegen seine Gefühle ankämpfte. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf um die Gedanken loszuwerden, die in seinem Kopf umher spukten.

"Komm Sebas-chan setzt dich, heute Abend werde ich dein Butler sein, und du kannst dich entspannen." erklärte Grell stolz und zog den Stuhl zurück, der am Tischende stand, damit Sebastian sich setzten konnte.

Sebastian war bei dem Gedanken daran nicht so wohl, wenn er nur schon an die Zeit dachte als Grell noch Madame Red's Butler war. Langsam ging er ans Tischende und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, wartete ab was geschehen, und ob er den Abend unverletzt überstehen würde.

"Ich werde nur kurz das Essen holen. Lauf ja nicht weg." Und mit einem Augenzwinkern war Grell auch schon verschwunden.

Sebastian hob eine Augenbraue.

_/Wo soll ich denn schon hinlaufen? Du findest mich doch eh __überall/ _Ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er konnte sich ein kichern nicht verkneifen, als er sich vorstellte was Grell wohl machen würde, wenn dieser sehen würde, dass sich sein Sebas-chan aus dem Staub gemacht hat.

In der Küche angekommen, atmete der Shinigami erst einmal langsam ein und aus, um sein laut pochendes Herz ein wenig zu beruhigen. Dann holte er das Sushi aus dem Schrank, versuchte es hübsch anzurichten und platzierte es dann auf dem Servierwagen, den er schon bereitgestellt hatte und ging zurück zu Sebastian.

Dieser saß währenddessen stumm in seinem Stuhl und konnte nicht fassen das Grell all dies für ihn gemacht hatte. Immer wieder sah er sich im Raum um, bis er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, als Grell ins Zimmer kam.

Sebastian staunte nicht schlecht als Grell ihm das Essen servierte.

"Bevor du etwas sagst, ja das ist Sushi und ja ich hab gekocht."

"Das sieht lecker aus, hoffentlich schmeckt es auch."

Grell konnte nicht fassen was er da hörte, vielleicht war er doch nicht so ein hoffnungsloser Fall wie er immer dachte. Er sagte keinen Ton während Sebastian aß.

Zu glücklich war er , dass es seinem Schwarm anscheinend schmeckte. Fasziniert schaute Grell Sebastian zu. Er konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden, Sebastian war einfach zu perfekt.

Als Sebastian mit dem Essen fertig war lehnte er sich zurück und schloss kurz die Augen.

"Und hat es dir geschmeckt?" wollte Grell aufgeregt wissen.

"Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es recht lecker fand."

Da er seine Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte konnte er Grells Bewegungen nur erahnen, aber das verlegende Kichern, das er von sich gab, sagte alles.

Er hätte nie geglaubt das Grell zu all dem in der Lage gewesen wäre, und er war ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise dankbar, deswegen konnte er ihm auch nicht sagen das sein Sushi weniger gut geschmeckt hatte als es aussah.

"M-möchtest du etwas trinken, Wein vielleicht?" Grell war sich sehr unsicher, er hatte Sebastian noch nie etwas anderes als Tee trinken sehen, weswegen er auch nicht wusste ob dieser überhaupt Alkohol mochte.

"Ja sehr gerne." sagte Sebastian und schenkte Grell ein Lächeln, woraufhin Grell schon sehr dagegen ankämpfen musste nicht Ohnmacht zu fallen. Sebastian wunderte sich selbst darüber wie freundlich er zu dem Shinigami war, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Und wozu sollte er sich verstellen?

Als Grell mit der Weinflasche zurückkam und ihm etwas in sein Glas füllen wollte zitterte er so stark das er beinahe etwas verschüttet hätte. Doch er schaffte es sich zusammenzureißen und ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als auch diese Hürde geschafft war.

Sebastian griff mit seinen schlanken Fingern nach dem Glas und nahm einen Schluck.

"Das ist ein ausgezeichneter Wein." stellte er fest und sah Grell dabei direkt in die Augen. Dieser jedoch schaute schnell wieder weg.

_/So sch__üchtern?/ _Dachte sich Sebastian, dem nie zuvor aufgefallen war wie zurückhaltend Grell eigentlich war. Natürlich war er immer aufgedreht und anhänglich, jedoch waren die Situationen anders gewesen. Jetzt hatte Sebastian das Gefühl das Grell wirklich etwas für ihn empfand.

"Ich werde dann mal die Nachspeise holen." Und schon war Grell wieder in der Küche verschwunden.

Sebastian fand langsam gefallen daran sich von dem Rothaarigen bedienen zu lassen. Endlich konnte er sich mal ausruhen und andere machten die Arbeit. Auch wenn das sehr egoistisch klang. Er musste auch feststellen das Grell das geschafft hatte was er wollte. _/Grell/ _Der Name tauchte plötzlich in seinen Gedanken auf, er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er sah plötzlich das Gesicht des Shinigami in seinen Gedanken, mit allen möglichen Ausdrücken, sein Lachen einfach alles. Und als er merkte warum er sich schon die ganze Zeit so seltsam verhielt bildete sich ein Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen. Als Grell wieder auftauchte, nahm er schnell einen Schluck Wein, um sich ein wenig abzulenken.

_/Schade das Alkohol bei D__ämonen keine Wirkung hat./ _Dachte er sich während er in sein Glas schaute, bis seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf etwas anders gerichtet wurde.

"Hier ist die Nachspeise. Es ist zwar nur einfacher Obstsalat, aber ich hoffe er schmeckt dir trotzdem."

Sebastian sagte nichts. Er nahm nur stumm den Löffel in die Hand und probierte vorsichtig.

Und zu seiner Begeisterung stellte er fest dass der Salat sogar sehr gut schmeckt.

"Er schmeckt sehr gut wirklich." Und wieder schenkte er Grell eines seiner schönsten Lächeln.

Sebastian war wirklich froh das er Grell diesmal nicht anlügen musste und ihm seine ehrliche Meinung sagen konnte.

Als er fertig war nahm Grell den leeren Teller und brachte ihn die Küche, damit er schnell wieder bei seinem Sebas-chan sein konnte.

"Willst du noch etwas Wein?" fraget Grell vorsichtig.

"Nein, danke. Aber ich hätte gerne eine Tasse Tee."

Grell nickte und ging mit der Weinflasche im Arm in Richtung Küche, dabei stolperte er jedoch und lag von der einen auf die andere Sekunde auf dem Boden.

Die Weinflasche war bei seinem Missgeschick zu Bruch gegangen und nun breitete sich ein großer roter Fleck auf dem Teppich aus. Schnell griff Grell das Handtuch das am Servierwagen hing. Und versuchte verzweifelt den Fleck wegzuwischen_. /Ich kann auch nichts richtig machen/_

Er merkte wie Sebastian sich aus seinem Stuhl erhob und auf ihn zukam. Ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm blieb der Dämon stehen und schaute zu Grell herab. Dieser konnte sich währenddessen nicht mehr beherrschen, und in den nächsten Sekunden merkte er schon wie ihm die Tränen die Wangen herunterließen.

Sebastian kniete sich neben ihn und Grell brach in Tränen aus.

"Oh Sebastian es tut mir so leid ich bin niemandem eine Hilfe ich mache alles falsch und i-ich..."

"Schhht" hauchte Sebastian vorsichtig und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Grells Lippen.

Dieser verstummte sofort und starrte dem Dämon in die Augen.

"Bis hier hin war doch alles perfekt, ich weiß gar nicht wo dein Problem liegt." Versuchte Sebastian den aufgelösten Shinigami zu trösten.  
>"Aber es sollte doch alles perfekt sein, jetzt hab ich deinen Abend ruiniert."<p>

"Aber nicht doch, und außerdem hast du ihn nicht ruiniert."

"Wirklich? Wieso bist du nur so nett zu mir?" wollte Grell ungläubig wissen.

"Weil ich etwas sehr wichtiges erkannt hab." sprach er Dämon und umfasste mit seinen Schlanken fingern das Kinn des Shinigamis, zog so dessen Gesicht immer näher zu seinen. Grell merkte sofort wie ihm wieder die Röte ins Gesicht kroch.

"A-aber Sebas-chan was..." Mehr konnte Grell nicht mehr sagen, denn er wurde von Sebastian unterbrochen.

"Es gibt Momente, da solltest selbst du mal den Mund halten." hauchte der Dämon and die Lippen des Shinigamis.

Dieser schloss die Augen als er Sebastian heißen Atem an seinen Lippen spürte. Grell konnte das Verlangen spüren. Das Verlangen welches schon so lange da war und ihn nun zu überwältigen drohte. Er wollte nichts mehr als Sebastian endlich zu küssen.

Als er dann plötzlich Sebastian Lippen auf seinen spürte, flogen seine Augen auf und starrten in die roten Auge des Dämons. Er hätte nie gedacht das Sebastian ihn wirklich küssen würde.

Doch nachdem der erste schock überwunden war entspannte er sich langsam wieder, schloss seine Augen und legte einen Arm um Sebastians Hals. Mit seiner freien Hand fuhr er sanft durch das Haar des Dämons, und es war genau so weich, wie Grell es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Als er glaubte seine Welt könnte gar nicht mehr perfekter werden, spürte er Sebastian Zunge, die zärtlich über seine Lippen fuhr und um Einlass bat.

Unsicher spaltete Grell seine Lippen und hieß Sebastians Zunge mit seiner willkommen. Ihre Zungen kämpften um Dominanz, wobei Grell nur zu gut wusste das er gegen Sebastian keine Chance hatte.

So ließ er Sebastian machen und ließ dessen Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten.

Grell merkte jedoch das ein stechender schmerz in seiner Lunge ihn bald dazu zwingen würde sich von Sebastian zu trennen.

Als sie sich voneinander trennten, versuchte Grell erst einmal seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als er zu Sebastian schaute saß dieser nur da und schaute dem Shinigami in die Augen.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht das du mich so sehr küssen willst." und eine grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

"Sebas-chan i-ich. Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Grell war nun wirklich überfordert, Sebastian hatte ihn geküsst. Er konnte kaum glauben dass nicht alles nu ein Traum war. Das konnte nur ein Traum sein, so etwas konnte niemals Realität sein. Oder doch?

Als er dann erneut Sebastians Hand spürte, die über seine noch glühende Wange strich, konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen: Das war auf keine Fall ein Traum.

Noch immer in seinen Gedanken gefangen merkte Grell nicht wie Sebastian sich langsam erhob und ihm seine Hand hinhielt.

Grell nahm das Angebot an und ließ sich von Sebastian aufhelfen. Als sie sich gegenüber standen traute sich Grell nicht die frage zu stellen, auf deren Antwort er am meisten hoffte.

Doch nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, er wollte es endgültig wissen.

"Sebas-chan, der K-kuss, hatte das irgendwas zu bedeuten?"

"Aber kannst du dir das denn nicht denken?" fragte Sebastian mit ruhiger Stimme, strich dabei über Grell Wange.

"Doch schon, aber i-ich möchte es gerne von dir hören."

"Grell, ja ich liebe dich." Die Worte waren so simple, aber alleine die Tatsachen das sie aus Sebastians Mund kamen, machten es unvorstellbar.

Grell war noch immer in seinen Gedanken gefangen, als Sebastian plötzlich seine Hand nahm und ihn näher an sich zog.

"Meinst du nicht wir sollten den Abend noch etwas verschönern?" Hauchte ihm Sebastian ins Ohr, konnte sich dabei ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"W-Was m einst du, ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen."

Doch bevor er von Sebastian eine Antwort bekam, merkte er nur wie er von ihm hochgehoben wurde. Schon wieder musste sich Grell zusammen reißen nicht zusammenzubrechen.

Ungläubig schaute der Shinigami in die roten Augen des Dämons. Dieser grinste ihn jedoch nur wissend an, was Grell spürbar Sorgen bereitete.

"Jetzt ist es Zeit für meine 'Überraschung'" sagte Sebastian und trug Grell aus dem Raum.


	3. Chapter 3

"Was hast du denn jetzt vor?" fragte Grell mit unschuldig klingender Stimme.

"Das wirst du schon noch sehen." sagte Sebastian und grinste wissend auf den Shinigami herab, den er immer noch mit Leichtigkeit trug.

Sebastian trug Grell die Treppe hoch bis zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Er öffnete die Tür geschickt mit einer Hand und als er den Raum betreten hatte, schubste er sie mit einem Fuß wieder zu. Er ging, Grell immer noch tragend, zu seinem Bett und setzte ihn dort ab. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm nach unten und zog ihm vorsichtig die Schuhe aus, stellte sie dann neben das Bett. Grell legte sich hin und spürte auch schon kurze Zeit später Sebastians Gewicht auf sich und noch bevor er auch nur klar denken konnte wurde er auch schon mit Küssen verwöhnt.

"Sebas-chan was machst du denn..."

"Entspann dich einfach. Du hast mich den ganzen Abend so verwöhnt, jetzt bin ich dran."

Doch bevor Grell sich auch nur Gedanken über Sebastians Worte machen konnte wurden seine Lippen von denen des Dämons in Anspruch genommen. Sofort war er wieder weit weg von der Realität. Er wollte nichts mehr als Sebastian nie wieder loslassen zu müssen.

Er merkte noch nicht einmal, wie Sebastians Hände langsam zu seinem Hemdsaum wanderten und vorsichtig das Hemd aus der Hose zupften, um so Knopf für Knopf zu öffnen und Kontakt zu Grell Haut zu bekommen. Sie fühlte sich genau so weich an wie Sebastian es erwartet hatte.

Als Grell dann spürte wie Sebastians Hand langsam über seine Brust fuhr, war er schlagartig wieder zurück in der Gegenwart.

Er gab sich den Berührungen hin, streckte sich den Berührungen des Dämons entgegen und konnte ein leises Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, doch etwas störte ihn noch.

"S-sebas-chan...würdest du bitte die Handschuhe ausziehen, ich will..."

Doch er wurde von Sebastian durch einen erneuten Kuss unterbrochen, dieser konnte sich nämlich schon sehr gut denken was Grell wollte.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, setzte sich Sebastian nun rittlings auf Grells Hüften und zog sich mit seinen Zähnen, wie er es immer tat, den einen Handschuh aus. Mit der nun freien Hand entledigte er sich auch dem anderen.

Erneut beugte er sich zu Grell hinunter um seinen Hals mit Küssen zu verwöhnen. Er ging immer tiefer, hinterließ mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte spur. Langsam strich er mit seinen Händen Grells Seiten auf und ab. Nochmals hauchte er einen Kuss auf Grells Brust ehe er eine anfing, eine der bereits erhärteten Brustwarze mit viel Hingabe zu bearbeiten. Dafür bekam er das, was er erwartet hatte.

"S-se-sebas-chan..." Grell konnte nun das Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er hatte das Gefühl er würde gleich seinen Verstand verlieren. Was Sebastian da mit ihm machte fühlte sich unglaublich gut an und er konnte nicht glauben, dass ihn der Dämon so verwöhnte.

Als Sebastian mit der einen Brustwarze fertig war wiederholte er das ganze spiel noch einmal auf der anderen Seite. Mittlerweile spürte er doch nur zu gut das der platz in seiner Hose immer weniger wurde und sein Verlangen ins unermesslich stieg. Doch er musste sich beherrschen, er wollte Grell noch etwas mehr reizen, wollte dieses Spiel vollkommen auskosten.

Langsam wanderten seine Hände tiefer, bis zu Grells Hose. Dort angekommen öffnete er langsam den Gürtel und entfernte ihn. Zu seiner Freude konnte er sehen das auch Grell nicht weniger erregt war als er selbst, da sich in dessen Hose ebenfalls schon eine beachtliche Beule gebildet hatte.

Doch bevor Sebastian Grells Hose noch ein Stück weiter herunterzog, wollte er ihn noch ein wenig länger ''leiden'' lassen. Sebastian der ja noch immer auf Grells Hüften saß, zog sich sein Jackett aus und warf es achtlos neben das Bett. Dann begann er langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, immer darauf bedacht das Grells Blicke auf seinem Oberkörper ruhten, was sie natürlich taten. Sebastian konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen als er sah wie Grell immer mehr errötete, bei jedem weiteren Knopf den Sebastian öffnete, bei jedem weiteren Stück nackter Haut die nach und nah zum Vorschein kam.

Nachdem auch das Hemd vollständig geöffnet war, flog es, genau wie das Jackett, neben das Bett.

Als Grell Sebastians makellose Haut sah, konnte er gar nicht Glauben wie schön der Dämon doch war! Er wusste ja dass Sebastian eine Schönheit war, aber das übertraf all seine Erwartung. Das war kein Dämon, das war ein Engel. Grell wurde jedoch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er Sebastians Stimme hörte.

"Warum starrst du mich denn nur an? Willst du nicht auch wissen wie es sich anfühlt."

Sebastians Stimme hörte sich mittlerweile so rau und erotisch an, dass Grell Schauer durch seinen Körper jagten.

"I-ich weiß nicht ob..." Er konnte den Satz einfach nicht weiterführen, er konnte es Sebastian einfach nicht sagen. Er wollte ihn berühren, natürlich, aber er wusste nicht so recht wie.

"Was denn? Ist das denn zu viel von dir verlangt?" fragte Sebastian mit einem Sarkastischen unterton.

Und bevor Grell auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte Sebastian auch schon dessen Hand genommen und fuhr nun mit dieser über seine Brust. Grell errötete noch mehr, wusste einfach nicht was er machen sollte. Doch er hatte gar nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Sebastian beugte sich erneut zu Grell um ihm einen weiteren Kuss zu stehlen.

Jedoch blieben sie nicht lange vereint, denn während des Kusses stöhnte Grell an Sebastians Lippen, als er spürte wie dessen Hand, ihren Weg in seine Hose gefunden hatte.

Sebastian grinste kurz und küsste sich nach weiter unten bis zu Grells Hose, verweilte dort kurz und zog die Hose noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter nach unten.

"Sebas-chan, mach endlich, bitte..." flehte Grell, der nun langsam Probleme damit hatte, nicht völlig wahnsinnig zu werden.

"Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig." grinste Sebastian auf Grell herab.

Doch um ihm nun endlich ein bisschen von der Erlösung zu geben auf die er so hoffte, zog er Grell seine Hose mitsamt der Unterwäsche aus und ließ sie ungeachtet nebens Bett fallen. Er spreizte Grells Beine beugte sich langsam nach unten und küsste sich an der Innenseite der Oberschenkel entlang. Dies tat er eine Weile lang bis seine Lippen nur noch Millimeter von Grells Erregung entfernt waren. Dann schaute er kurz zu ihm auf und grinste erneut.

"Soll ich oder..."

"Sebas-chan, bitte mach endlich ich halte das nicht mehr aus." quengelte Grell, den der warme Atem Sebastians, den er an seiner Erregung spüren konnte, fast wahnsinnig machte. Sebastian kicherte nur leise, gab ihm dann aber doch letztendlich die Erlösung nach der sich Grell so sehr sehnte. Langsam nahm er seine Erregung ihn den Mund und fing an daran zu saugen. Jedoch schaute er immer mal wieder zu Grell. Er sah einfach unwiderstehlich aus. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Wangen gerötet und sein heißer Atem kam nur noch stoßweise. Nicht zu vergessen sein Stöhnen das ab und zu über seine Lippen drang, und sich für Sebastian wie Musik in seinen Ohren Anhörte.

Angespornt von den Lauten die der Shinigami von sich gab, fing nun an Grells Erregung mit seiner Zunge und ab und zu mit scharfen Zähnen zu bearbeiten.

Grell spürte nun, dass er das nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Die heiße Mundhöhle seines Dämons machte es ihm unmöglich auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Er suchte halt und krallte sich links und rechts im Laken fest, in der Hoffnung er könnte Sebastian irgendwie mitteilen das er ihn endlich erlösen solle.

Sebastian merkte das Grell es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde und so verstärkte er nochmals seine Bemühungen. Kurz darauf kam Grell in Sebastians Mund und man konnte ihm ansehen wie froh er nun war endlich Erlösung bekommen zu haben.

Sebastian schluckte alles, legte sich dann zu Grell und strich ihm sanft über die noch immer geröteten Wangen.

"Aber Sebas-chan, willst du denn nicht auch..naja du weißt schon." Irgendwie fiel es Grell unheimlich schwer diese Worte auszusprechen, doch zum Glück ahnte Sebastian bereites was Grell von ihm wollte.

"Doch natürlich. Ich wollte dir nur eine kleine pause gönnen." grinste ihn der Dämon an.

"Nein Sebas-chan, ich will dich jetzt." Und sofort legte er Sebastian seine Lippen auf. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gern.

Er setze sich wieder auf und platzierte sich zwischen Grells Beinen, winkelte diese ein wenig an, so das er genug Platzt fand.

Dann nahm er zwei seiner Finger in den Mund und fing an diese mit seiner Zunge zu befeuchten, allein dieser Anblick ließ in Grell wieder ein Verlangen hochkommen das nicht mehr normal war.

Nachdem Sebastian seine Finger ausreichend befeuchtet hatte, winkelte er Grells Beine noch ein wenig mehr an und führte vorsichtig einen Finger in ihn ein.

Grell verzog darauf hin das Gesicht, ob des unbekannten Gefühls und den schmerzen die ihm das bereitete. Sebastian blieb diese Handlung natürlich nicht verborgen.

"Du bist so eng...ist das dein erstes mal." fragte Sebastian verwundert.

Grell blickte beschämt zur Seite. Er wollte eigentlich nicht das Sebastian das erfuhr, irgendwie war ihm das unangenehm.

Da er sich nicht traute zu antworten kam von ihm nur ein schüchternes Nicken.

Auf Sebastians Lippen legte sich ein lächeln. Er konnte wirklich nicht glauben das Grell ihm nicht sagen wollte, das dies sein erstel mal war. Es bereitete Sebastian Freude zu wissen das er der erste war der Grell solche Gefühle bereitete, der erste der ihm den Weg in den Himmel und noch höher zeigen würde und der erste der ihn so Lieben würde.

Als Grell sich ein wenig an Sebastians Finger gewöhnt hatte nahm dieser noch einen zweiten hinzu, fing auch diesen an langsam in Grell zu bewegen.

Als er meinte Grell wäre nun bereit entledigte er sich schnell seiner restlichen Kleidung und setzte sich wieder zwischen Grells Beine. Dann hob er ihn sich noch etwas mehr auf seinen Schoss um sich das eindringen zu erleichtern.

"Das kann jetzt etwas wehtun, aber ich werde versuchen vorsichtig zu sein."

Von Grell kam nur ein nicken und er bereitete sich schon auf das schlimmste vor.

Er konnte spüren wie Sebastian die Spitze seines erigierten Gliedes vorsichtig gegen seine Öffnung drückte und im nächsten Moment konnte er auch schon fühlen wie dieser langsam und bedächtig in ihn eindrang.

Grell konnte ein schmerzverzehrtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Sebastian war so groß und das Gefühl war so ungewohnt.

"Versuch bitte dich zu entspannen..." Sebastian hatte selbst Probleme damit sich zurück zu halten.

Grell war so eng und am liebsten hätte er direkt weiter in ihn gestoßen, doch er wollte ihm nicht wehtun, er wollte das dieser Abend der schönste im Leben des Shinigami sein würde.

Doch so lang es auch dauerte, letztendlich schaffte Grell es, sich an Sebastian zu gewöhnen. Dieser fing nun an, langsam und immer darauf bedacht Grell nicht weh zu tun, in ihn zu stoßen.

Nach ein paar weiteren Stößen, legte Grell den Kopf in den Nacken und musste laut aufstöhnen. Sebastian hatte einen Punkt in ihm getroffen, der all seine Gefühle explodieren ließ. Alles fühlte sich so intensiv an und vor seinen Augen tanzten Sterne.

"Ahh...S-se-sabas..." Es war ihm nicht mehr möglich auch nur einen vernünftig Artikulierten Satz herauszubringen, Sebastian raubte ihm einfach den Verstand, wenn er überhaupt noch welchen besaß.

Kurz schaute Grell zu Sebastian, was ein großer Fehler war. Dieser sah in diesem Moment so sexy aus. Seine schweißnasse Haut glänzte leicht im Licht des Raumes, seine Haare hingen in Strähnen in sein Gesicht und seine Augen leuchteten Violett.

Sebastian merkte das er Probleme damit hatte seine dämonische Seite zu unterdrücken, aber das war ihm mehr und mehr egal. Und Grell schien aus auch nicht sonderlich zu stören.

"Ngh...schnell-er S-sebas-chan." schaffte Grell es zwischen dem Stöhnen herauszubringen und natürlich wurde ihm dieser Wunsch sofort gewährt.

Sebastian begann nun schneller in ihn zu stoßen, lehnte sich dann nach vorne um dem Shinigami noch einen Kuss zu stehlen. Grell erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gern. Doch nur kurz, denn als er Sebastians Hand spürte, die ihren Weg zwischen die beiden Körper gefunden hatte, und nun anfing Grells Erregung im takt seiner Stöße zu reiben, kam von Grell nur ein kehliges stöhnen.

Als Sebastian merkte das Grell bald so weit war, legte er mehr kraft in seine stöße und brachte Grell nur kurze Zeit später die Erlösung.

Sebastian brauchte selbst nur noch ein paar stöße bis er selbst kam, und stark dagegen ankämpfen musste das er nicht vor lauter Erschöpfung über Grell zusammenbrach.

Sie verweilten noch eine Weile in dieser Position, ehe Sebastian sich von Grell löste und sich neben ihn legte.

Grell war die Erschöpfung deutlich anzusehen, dieser Kuschelte sich auch sofort an Sebastian und sah ihn voller Zuneigung an.

"Sebastian, bitte lass mich nie mehr allein." nuschelte Grell an Sebastians Brust und errötete ein wenig.

"Natürlich nicht. Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben." flüsterte er liebevoll, strich Grell dabei vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.

Als von Grell keine Reaktion mehr kam schaute Sebastian noch einmal zu ihm und stellte fest das Grell nun doch eingeschlafen war.

Sebastian lag noch eine Weile wach, konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen. Er schaute zu Grell herab, musste unweigerlich grinsen. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf Grells Haare und war kurze Zeit später ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

Als Grell am nächsten morgen seine Augen aufschlug, blinzelte er ein paar Mal um klare Sicht zu bekommen. Er sah sich um stellte fest das er sich in Sebastians Bett befand. Sofort wurde im wieder bewusste was letzte Nacht passiert war. Er wollte sofort zu Sebastian, doch dieser war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

Schnell machte er sich fertig und zog sich an, dann stürmte er aus dem Zimmer, die Treppen hinunter bis ins Esszimmer.

Dort fand er Ciel und Sebastian vor.

"Sebas-chan! Warum hast du mich denn nicht geweckt?"

Ciel verdrehte nur die Augen, und nahm genervt einen schluck Tee.

"Weil ich dachte dass du etwas Schlaf gebrauchen könntest. Du warst Gestern so erschöpft." grinste Sebastian zu Grell und strich ihm sanft über seine Wange.

Ciel hatte vor schock über Sebastian Worte verschluckt und den Tee quer über den Tisch gespuckt und rang nun nach Luft.

"Oh Sebas-chan..." Grell ging zu dem Dämon hin, fiel ihm um den Hals und nahm dessen Lippen ihn Anspruch. Sebastian erwiderte den Kuss, vergas dabei aber Ciel, der nun völlig geschockt am Tisch saß und nicht wusste was er von all dem halten sollte.

"Sebastian, was geht hier vor?" wollte der Earl vorsichtig aber bestimmt wissen.

"Oh, verzeiht junger Herr, ich hatte vergessen euch davon zu unterrichten das Grell und ich nun zusammen sind." grinste ihn der Butler an.

"Ich fasse es nicht, Sebastian ist dir klar was..."

"Ach halt doch den Mund." Wurde er von Grell unterbrochen "Du bist ja nur eifersüchtig, weil Sebastian mich mit Küssen verwöhnt und dich nicht."

Ciels Gesicht wurde mit einem mal ganz bleich, ehe es sich, durch die bildliche Vorstellung in Ciels Kopf, schlagartig wieder rot färbte.

"Ach so ein quatsch, aber ihr müsst eure Spielchen ja nicht vor mir praktizieren."

"Dann solltest du vielleicht in dein Zimmer gehen, wenn die Erwachsenen ihren Spaß haben wollen."

Grell konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, ehe er zu Ciel ging, ihn hochhob und in Richtung Treppe verschwand. Ciel werte sich natürlich vehement dagegen, doch Grell ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

"Grell was... Sebastian komm auf der Stelle her und hilf mir."

Sebastian hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund um sein kichern zu verbergen, schaffte es trotzdem seinem Herrn zu antworten.

"Jawohl junger Herr, ich werde euch sofort zu Hilfe eilen."

Und allen drei war klar, dass sie noch eine spannende Zeit haben würden.


End file.
